The Seven
by FourKins
Summary: When a Captain Sparrow looks for a ship, the crew comes to find not the legendary Jack Sparrow but a bumbling fool. When a fight breaks out and it is learned that Captain Sparrow is indeed a girl, but not Angelica like last time. This time she claims to be Jack Sparrow's daughter, wanting to take the first sea and claim it as her own. (This is more for the children of the mains)
1. The Pirate Queen

_Chapter 1- The Pirate Queen_

_**This is my first time writing about Pirates of the Caribbean and I want to do something a little different than anything else so I was thinking of a daughter of Jack Sparrow instead of one of the main characters. Now I don't know if this will be very good or not but I hope you like it ^_^**_

"Is this the best we got?" asks a tall figure with a captain hat. The clothing is tattered and loose with a mild stench to it. It bellowed loosely around the figure so that is was easily mistaken, the captain's gender is unknown.

"Yes Teuta," says a small boy next to her. He looked foreign, but of good breeding, he seemed naturally strong but a bit slow. He seemed to follow the Captain around like a little puppy.

"What a bunch of Mermaid Marrin' Milk Maids we have here! This be t' best pirates you can rustle up? I highly doubt that," grumbles the captain.

"It's the best we could do Cap'tan," says the boy.

"It's a'right Trueman, it's a'right," says the Captain as he ruffles the top of his hair. He then turns to the crew with his captain's hat pulled down so that you couldn't see his eyes. He looked clean-shaved with a proud posture about him. "Now! Ye be t' best lily-livered scabby sea basses we could find so you better act starboard or I will see t' it personally that your head be cut off! Are we clear!"

"Yes Cap'tan!" yells the crew.

"Now on to the ship!" yells the captain.

"Yes Cap'tan!" yells the crew as they search for the ship.

"Come come! Make haste! If I get on before ye, then I will throw ye overboard!" yells the captain as he quickly walks down the docks. All the pirates stop and look in confusion at the empty seas. The Captain stops and looks over his shoulder, a glare could be seen through the captain's hat.

"What part of 'make haste' do ye mermaid marrin' milk maids not understand!"

"Well Captain... the ship," says one of the crewmen.

"Ay, the ship, now hop to it! Don't make me say it twice!"

"There is no ship," replies one of the crewmen.

"Why of course there is a ship! It's right over..." says the captain as he turns around to the empty ocean. "...there. Trueman. My ship is gone."

"Ay Cap'tan. It has been for some time now," says Trueman.

"Trueman, when were you going to tell me this?" asks the Captain when he looks down at the little boy.

"Now seems good," says Trueman.

"Well aren't ye a sassy thing. Well! It seems I am without a ship at the moment! But we will get one shortly!" yells the Captain with a confident smile.

"What do you mean you don't have a ship!" yells one of the crewmen.

"Kill him!" yells the others.

"Trueman," says the Captain as he places a hand on the hilt of his lucky sword, stolen from an English Commodore and had a fancy hilt with gold, decorated in purple designs with shrunken heads dangling from it. "It seems we have a mutiny on our hands."

"Ay cap'tan, a'ready," says Trueman.

"And we haven't even set foot on deck, what a bunch of half perished monkeys," says the Captain as he fiddles with the sword hilt a bit.

"Ye should get rid of the lot of them," says Trueman.

"Ye're right Trueman," says the Captain as he stops playing with the hilt and tips his head ever so slightly to see the gray-blue color of his eye. It was thickly lined with long lashes that seemed to create tornados whenever he blinked. The were very large and gorgeous. Some might even say there were feminine.

"What shall we do Cap'tan?" asks Trueman as a smile starts to play on his lips.

"Well them, we have to stop it now don't we?" says the Captain as the _shink _of the sword coming out of the casing and sparkles in the mid-day sun. There was a beat before the Captain bellows for all the mutinous crewmen could hear. "Have a face full o' me boot ye jelly boned thumb suckin' crud buckets!"

There was a battle cry from the crewmen as they lunge towards the captain, their swords posed and ready. Only a few didn't scream and shout or lunge towards the captain. Instead they turned on the mutinous crewmen and fought alongside the Captain. But Teuta wouldn't have any of it. He pushed through the three men and swung his sword, hitting a body limb here and there. Cutting clothing here and stabbing bodies there. She was able to keep up with the best of them and take out half before tripping over his own feet. He came swinging up from the ground only to face his three saviors.

"Oh," says the Captain as he puts his sword away. "Guess that's over with."

"Good work Cap'tan, as always," says Trueman as he comes out from hiding behind a dock post.

"Like ye had any doubts Trueman!" laughs the Captain with a ruffle of his hair.

"Wait!" yells a tall handsome man with golden-brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were dark and filled with a deep love any girl would be hopeful to have yet the sparkled with a wisdom beyond your imagination. He was very good-looking, coming from good stock.

"What's in now!" snaps the Captain as he turns around, his hand on the hilt ready to pull it out at any given moment.

"A ship, we need a ship," says another, a thick man of a reasonable size with jet black hair and eyes that looked like they were laughing. He had a deep voice, one that would be great at telling stories with if the need be, though his breath smelt like alcohol.

"Ay, that we do," says the Captain. "I keep forgetting that part Trueman."

"It seems so Cap'tan," says Trueman, returning to his side once again.

"Then a ship it is! Where can we get one?" asks the Captain as he looks around the port.

"We are standing on a port."

"We are indeed."

"You've got to be kidding me! You have got to be the worst pirate in the history of pirates," says a third, an uncannily handsome man with pure blue eyes and dark, wavy hair. His eyes were somewhat large and fit perfectly on his face with his high cheek bones and perfect nose.

"Wost pirate in the history of pirates... Well I don't like the sound of that," says the Captain. "I don't like that at all."

"Greatest pirate in the history of pirates?" asks Trueman.

"Ah! Now that has a nice ring to it," says the Captain as he looks down at Trueman with a giant smile.

"To bad it won't be yours," says Trueman.

"Your Sass is showing Trueman! Make sure to keep that away in the presence of... these... three men," says the Captain.

"Quite messing around and tell us where the ship is!" yells the first crewman.

"I bet he doesn't even have one," says the thick man.

"I was told that Captain Sparrow would be leading us. Now I don't believe ye are him," says the uncanny one.

"Let's reveal this phony for who he really is! A crock trying to take the name of Jack Sparrow!" yells the original man or good stock as he pulls off the Captain's hat to show a mess of jet black hair covered in strips and strands of purple and magenta-red. It was a tangled mess of curly like hair at some sections and straight at others. But the hair covered, without a doubt, a female face. It was small and delicate with fierce, big blue-gray eyes that meant business. Her hair was different lengths throughout, most of it looked like she cut it herself while other parts were very long and out-of-the-way. The long parts were mysteriously straight and black while the lobed off parts were colorful and curly. She just let out a hearty laugh at these numbskulls.

"Now I never said _Jack _Sparrow. I only said I was _Captain _Sparrow. And that I was!" laughs the Captain.

"Before she changed her name to Teuta," explains Trueman.

"Right... before that part... Or would it be after?" asks Teuta.

"Before Cap'tan," says Trueman.

"Either way I'm still me and I'm still a Captain," says Teuta as if she figured it out.

"Or want to be. You don't have a ship, _Captain," _says the thick man, mockingly. Teuta just laughs and turns around walking down the docks with Trueman following.

"They always seem to get caught up in the little things! Ah Trueman?" asks Teuta with another laugh.

_**Now I know she sounds Mary Sue like now, but I promise I'll give her more depth throughout the story. Of course she has all of Jack's quirks (drinking, the way he staggers and that) plus more but I just didn't know how to fit them into this chapter. I swear she becomes less and less perfect as it goes on but Jack did have amazing swords menship and so did her mother (Angelica) so I wanted her to be a little unstoppable with a sword. **_


	2. The Ship

_Chapter 2- The Ship_

_**I'm so motivated XD I'm having a pirates of the Caribbean marathon for this story so I might finish these in less time then I thought XD I should stop posting chapters by twelve and probably won't post any more till a set number of reviews have happened. Maybe like every 20 reviews there are 4 chapters... Anyways, I hope you like the story so far and continue to like it as Teuta's character grows ^_^**_

"This be the ship?" asks Teuta as she looks up in wonderment at the ship ahead. "This be the Royal Fortune?"

"Robert's own ship... well, almost. It's one of Robert's fleets that he didn't really want," says Trueman as he looks up with her. The ship was light brown with white sails, a true contrast to the Black Pearl. It was decorated most tastefully with white and blues. It was really mind numbing for Teuta.

"So this is your ship?" asks the tall handsome man with golden-brown hair and dark eyes, as all five of them board it.

"Who... are you?" asks Teuta as he looks at the three men. "Who are all of you. Trueman! Who ar' these people?"

"Don't know Cap'tan," says Trueman as he looks around at the three. "They never said Cap'tan."

"Well then," says Teuta after a long pause. "Hop too it then! Tell us who you are!"

She sits on a post and looks at the three.

"What... now? Like right now!" asks the thicker man with jet black hair.

"Well of course now! What else would we be doing at this time?" asks Teuta.

"We could be sailing," says Trueman.

"Who's side ar' ye on ye one-eyed bow-legged blowfish!" says Teuta, her accent coming through more thickly the more she got angry. She started to roll her r's while emphasizing them.

"The side that pays! Just like ye told me Cap'tan," says Trueman.

"Right," says Teuta quickly appeased. "quick little blowfish ar'n't ye? Now why don't ye learn to swab the decks?"

"Doesn't pay as well as bad mouthin' the Cap'tan," explains Trueman.

"Are we going to waste all day talkin' about nonsense or ar' we going to set sail?" asks the handsome, tall man.

"Not till I get what I want," says Teuta as she leans forward

"Fine," grumbles the handsome, loud man. "William Turner the Third. My father has been sailing before I was born and continues to sail."

"He's Davy Jones's boy," explains Trueman.

"I don't like the sound of that,"says Teuta as she looks at Jack with suspicion.

"He could stop Davy Jones's from comin' after ye, " whispers Trueman.

"I think that's a good point."

"Of course it is, we also need him to sail the ship."

"Ay, ye do. Ye can't get out of port without me," says William, getting a little cocky.

"I don't like the sound of that..." says Teuta as she raises a suspicious eyebrow. "I guess he can stay."

"Ah Cap'tan!" yells Trueman energetically.

"I still don't believe ye be Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter!" says the thick one. "Captain Jack Sparrow never had children!"

"And how would you know?" accuses Teuta, a little annoyed.

"I am Jack Gibbs, sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow when I was younger," explains the thick one. "And I have never seen Captain Sparrow with a little child next to him."

"Oh... that's how," says Teuta as she walks across the deck and grabs hold of the wheel. "Well Mr. Gibbs! My mother, may she rest in peace, was Black Beard's daughter and was left on an island, for the third time, while pregnant with me. All she had was a gun with one bullet and her own name yet we were able to escape with our live, on the back of sea-turtles."

"But you're eyes," says the third handsome man. "They are blue while Angelica and Captain Jack's were brown. How do you explain that?"

"Well look at the smart one Trueman!" says Teuta as her Spanish accent comes through as her annoyance starts to increase. "As you all know blue is recessive and can only be visible if both parents carry the gene. Now my Father's Mother and my Mother's Father both had blue eyes, meaning they were both a carrier. That is how I got my sea blue eyes! Ah Trueman!"

"I don't think that's how it works Cap'tan," says Trueman, a little confused by the conversation.

"Guess not," says Teuta as she starts to think deeply for some reason. "Then call it magic. My grandfather was a voodoo master... or something... I didn't really know my grandfathers to be honest."

"Cap'tan!" yells Trueman.

"Trueman!" yells Teuta, a little annoyed as well.

"We should be settin' sail, t' soldiers be upon us soon," explains Trueman more calmly.

"Fine! You sir!" yells Teuta as she points at the last man.

"Ay!" yells the last man.

"What is you're name?" asks Teuta.

"Cap'tan!" yells Trueman, annoyed.

"Right! Host the anchor... I'll just call you Boy. Host the anchor Boy!" yells Teuta

"He has a name Cap'tan," says Trueman as the thundering of shoes could be heard on the port.

"Well this isn't the time Trueman! All hands on deck!" yells Teuta as her accent starts to get heavier.

"Ay Captain!" yells the crew as they scurry around.

"Man those sails!" yells Teuta as she walks up to the helm and takes it in her hands. She then pulls out a black compass that doesn't point north and pointed her wheel to it's direction. She gives a little smirk as the English Soldiers jump off the docks to catch them and falls into the water.

"Good winds we're having today, ay Trueman?" asks Teuta with a gleam of pride in it.


	3. The Sea

Chapter 3- The Sea

**These chapters aren't really long are they . I think the reason that I get my word counts so high is because of the little section up here . I'm not really that popular.. Man I wish this has gotten more views T-T There's only 40 some . Well I hope this chapter brings in more fans…**

"Trueman! Look at this sky!" says Captain Teuta, one _very _early morning at sea.

"Cap'tan…. What ar' ye doin'?" asks Trueman stumbling out of the cabins into the soft pinks of the sunrise. There was only the calm ocean in front of them. It was peaceful and serene and glorious.

"Look at this Trueman! This is why I sail," says Captain Teuta as she looks out at the sea. "Well, that an adventure."

"Ay Cap'tan," says Trueman with a smile. "It is quite marvelous if you think about it really."

"Then we port," says Captain Teuta with a sigh.

"Cap'tan… We be movin' quite slowly t' be portin' soon," says Trueman.

"Make sail you lard brained screechy gobshyte!" Yells Captain Teuta randomly in Trueman's ear.

"Thanks Cap'tan. I needed that," grumbles Trueman as he tries to make his ears pop.

"What are you standing there for you syphilitic puppy killing slimey bastitch!" yells Captain Teuta, walking away from Trueman without acknowledging his sass. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Captain Teuta slams open the door to the crew's cabins and looks at three sleeping men. "What are you Mermaid Marrin' Milkmaids doing you nose picking worthless streak of pees!"

"Ay Captain!" yells the crew as they fall out of their hammocks and onto the ground, scrambling to get on their feet.

"What are you guys still doing in bed!" yells Captain Teuta as she walks down the line, glaring at every one of them "_**I **_have been on my feet since before dawn AND I'M ON MY PERIOD!"

"A-a-ay Captain," says the crew, unable to understand the situation but knowing it was slippery slope.

"Now get on deck before I show you how much Latin blood I have in me!"

The three men run in fear of her, knowing her temper was bad but were not willing to test her limits.

"That's more like it," says Captain Teuta with a smirk as she turns around and walks on deck.

"Captain… here are we going?" asks the third man, whose name Captain Teuta never bothered to learn.

"And What's it to you?" snaps Captain Teuta.

"Well… we would like to make sure we are not going to some place… haunted," says Jack, a little suspicious.

"We need crew members before we can hunt for the gold," says CaptainTeuta, her Spanish accent getting thicker. " And to get crew members we need to look at Port Royal. So we first start at Port Royal… then you can get your gold you jelly boned thumb suckin' crud buckets!"

The crew is silent as she glares down at them. "Eh Savvy?" asks Captain Teuta

"Ay Captain!" yells the crew in fear as they scramble over each other to get started on their chores. Captain Teuta gives a satisfied nod before she goes back to her quarters and slams the door.

"Ye heard her! Back t' work!" yells Trueman, his voice cracking a little and the eleven year old quickly clears his throat.

"What's up with her? Why's her panties in a bunch?" asks William as he starts with the chores.

"Ye try gettin' ov'r seasickness while on yar period," scoffs Trueman as he rolls he's sleeves up and starts to scrub next to the men.

"Is that way she's not helping out today?" asks the third man.

"Sorry, but who are ye? I've seen ye afore but I don't reckon we know yer name," Says Trueman as he looks at the overly gorgeous man.

"I'm Nerio Swift, and I've been on this ship for a week, just like you guys," says Nerio, a little agitated by the lack of attention he was getting, which was new to him.

"'ave ye been on this ship wit' us th' whole time?" asks Trueman as he looks up from his work and gives a through look over at the man in front of him.

"Do you two notice anything?" asks William, a little angered by the ignorance of the two.

"Only th' important stuff," says Trueman with a cocky smile. "Reckon o' it. Once ye get yer gold ye'll be on yer way. We don't needs t' learn yer names 'cause ye won't give us enough time t' get t' use them. But me 'n Teuta, we shall be together forever"

"How do ye know that?" asks Jack. "How do ye know that we don't stay with ye after the job be done? How do ye know one of ye will stay with each other for so long?"

"Fate. It be in th' cards, it be in th' bones, it be in th' water. Thar be no escapin' our fate, no manner o' voodoo can undo it," laughs Trueman "That's th' pirate way."


End file.
